


Две обезьянки

by Last_Optimist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Drug Addiction, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Мувиверс, задолго до "Иерихона", вдохновлено статьями рен-тв стайл о легальных наркотиках в современной армии, и даже есть немножечко фактажа. Про наркоманов читал только в интернетах, жопаделать. За название и за много чего еще спасибо лучшему другу Sasha_Holler.У дружбы, как и у любых других аспектов нашей жизни, бывают темные и светлые периоды. Но дружбой она от этого быть не перестает.А еще по данным статистики в какой-то момент 65 (!!!) процентов военных летчиков в США сидели на разных видах "спидов".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



«Джимми всегда скажет, что считает правильным, и всегда сделает, - не раз говорила его бабушка, - Неважно, просит его кто-нибудь об этом, или нет.»  
Роуди никак не мог согласиться. Он считал себя скорее хитрым, смекалистым парнем, а не отчаянно храбрым. И свой тяжелый характер оценивал здраво. Старался избегать неприятностей, еще в детстве специально не ходил там, где их легко найти. Армию прагматично почитал за трамплин – а что делать, его семье, конечно, особо не на что жаловаться в финансовом плане, но с нуля университет они бы не потянули, зато с подачи Академии военно-воздушных сил…  
Неприятности – детское, безобидное слово из книжек про Оливера Твиста. Нет, все эти годы по соседним улицам гуляло нечто куда более взрослое и опасное. Оно просто примеряло маски, притворялось чем-то незрелым, вроде местных хулиганов, или расистов в летной школе. С подобными напастями он всегда справлялся играючи, не относился серьезно. А Оно под этими личинами подбиралось все ближе, ближе…

Вернее, она. Ну, разумеется, она, Смерть. Зато потом, когда пробил час, мгновенно раскинула крылья над Персидским Заливом, на всю длину горизонта, так, что не улететь даже на самом экспериментальном, самом сверхзвуковом истребителе. И на земле повсюду ловушки. У человека не хватает сил бороться со смертью самдруг.

Говоришь себе, что плевать на себя. Что это помогает общему делу. И неважно, что ты сам думаешь о войне. Серьезно, все правильно. Войной не должны заниматься те, кто ее любит. Нет, сэр, как раз наоборот – пусть воюют те, кто ее ненавидит. Такие люди сделают все, чтобы любая война закончилась как можно быстрее, и с минимальным количеством трупов. Пусть воюют специалисты, пусть воюют профессионалы. Взрослые психически здоровые люди, которые в курсе, что они себя гробят, и делают это абсолютно осознанно.

-Ну ни хера себе тебя вставило. – Вопреки расхожему мнению, Тони Старк очень даже умел слушать других людей, если действительно этого хотел. Он вообще умел как заполнять собой без остатка помещения любого масштаба, от кабинета до стадиона, так и максимально уходить в себя. Не просто обратно в границы личного пространства, а куда-то изрядно глубже. Просто раньше эти перепады управляли Старком, а теперь наоборот, он взял их под контроль, что прибылям компании пошло только на пользу. – По-моему, это параноидальный приступ. Кругом враги, смерть за каждым углом, и тому подобное. Не то чтобы я обесценивал, но с амфетамина такое случается. Вам разве в девяносто втором это дерьмо не запретили?  
-Объясняю. – Весь второй этаж клуба был абсолютно пуст, но Роуди все равно по старой привычке сидел впритык к другу, почти наезжая на него коленом, повернувшись вполоборота, и то ли нависая, то ли наклоняясь поближе, чтобы перекричать музыку. Кстати, почему она так громко шарашит? Где-то на окраине памяти болталось знание, что их то ли пустили в закрытое заведение, то ли Старк проплатил все столики. Тогда, наверное, можно сделать и потише. А то бесит, бесит же! Впрочем, не суть.  
Роудс с усилием проморгался, силясь понять, вслух ли он произнес последнюю тираду, или все-таки просто ее подумал.  
-На бумаге запретили, труд невеликий. Сначала отстраняли от полетов тех, кто не хочет принимать таблетки, а потом резво развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов. А еще позже выждали и стали потихоньку возвращать. Сейчас уже снова не особенно скрываются. Серьезно тебе говорю, пока кто-нибудь из наших не расстреляет свой же конвой, подсев на измену, ситуация останется, какой была.  
Тони походил на аллегорию внимательности, но с легкой примесью Сальвадора Дали. Он постепенно, где-то около миллиметра в минуту, сползал все ниже и ниже по спинке дивана, и жидкость из бокала на высокой ножке в его руках монотонно капала ему же на джинсы.  
-Собственно, чего я разнылся. – Роуди запоздало поправил фужер Старка, а сам отхлебнул прямо из горла. После второй бутылки он обычно начинал игнорировать посуду. – Как будто есть выбор. Надо смотреть на вещи реально. Боевая операция длится по восемь часов, а то и больше, и за эти восемь часов нельзя и секунду потратить не то что на сон – даже воздух лишний раз хрен испортишь. Даже моргать по официальному письменному запросу. И это не считая приборов, за которыми надо следить. Я кроме тебя никого не знаю, кто мог бы такое проворачивать без подпорок для мозга. Вот серьезно, никогда тебе не завидовал. А на вылетах иногда очень хотелось одолжить содержимое черепушки.  
-Я как-то попробовал «спиды». – Задумчиво проговорил Тони, снова разворачивая бокал. Может, ему нравился вид капель, впитывающихся в ткань. – Мне это нельзя вообще. Мысли менялись так быстро, что меня тошнило. Я не спал дней пять, не мог даже просто лечь горизонтально. И галлюцинации начались. Все время слышал фортепиано. Старую песню какую-то, что-то про декабрь. А потом вырубился почти на на трое суток. Чуть в реанимацию не увезли. Нет, мне нужно наоборот… чтобы ме-едленнее. Вот, это помогает. – В подтверждение собственных слов, Старк подлил себе еще шампанского.  
-И как часто ты… ну… - Роудс красноречиво глянул на бутылку в собственных руках.  
-Ммм. Как насчет «всегда»? – Тони беззвучно хохотнул. В последние годы Джеймс толком и не слышал, чтобы Старк смеялся в голос. – Поехали домой.  
Слова у Тони как-то совсем сурово расходились с делом, потому как успехом не увенчалась даже попытка подняться с дивана. Достижения Роудса в этом нелегком деле, впрочем, тоже не особо впечатляли. Лишь минут десять спустя они, пыхтя и толкаясь, смогли встать, соорудив из самих себя некое подобие вигвама.  
-Символ нашей жизни. – Хмыкнул Джеймс. Нашей гребаной прекрасной жизни.

Столько красивых слов, про смерть и про войну. Столько красивых мыслей про тихую гавань, где его ждет семья. Про огромные роскошные, девственно чистые белостенные научные комплексы, где они с лучшим другом будут строить корабли, которые потом полетят на Марс, а то и сразу на Юпитер.

Как так вышло, что смерть на самом деле и тут все время была рядом? Она встала столбом на пути у автомобиля, хотя сам Роуди в тот момент находился очень далеко, за много тысяч миль и, скрипя зубами, слушал высокомерные слова из одного засратого генеральского рта, мол, если вам нужны таблетки, чтобы стать героями, то вы не своим делом тут занимаетесь.

А может, все еще хуже? Может, она всегда сидела внутри? Он хотел был летчиком-испытателем, хотел когда-нибудь отправиться в космос. Но, как выяснилось, лучше всего у него получается летать, когда в прицеле есть добыча. А его друг, вместе с которым они когда-то фантазировали над лучезарными прожектами, исправно и регулярно поставляет все более и более смертоносную машинерию для этой охоты.

По-моему, он опять размышлял вслух, да еще и сквозь сон. Что его разбудило? Дорога до дома в Малибу вставала перед мысленным взором фрагментарно. На переднем сидении автомобиля обнаружился водитель, что, разумеется, никого не удивило. Больше озадачил факт существования спящей девушки на сидении заднем… особенно в свете того, что Старка вырвало, когда он залезал внутрь. Удалось ли в итоге выяснить, как она там оказалась – этого Роудс уже не помнил. Но вроде, дальше поехали вместе. И леди выкинула заблеванное платье в окно. Впрочем, нет, это уже наверное были сны.  
Так от чего он все-таки проснулся? Джеймс не спешил открывать глаза, прислушался к себе.  
Итак, он лежал на кровати. Уже хорошо. Под одеялом. Еще лучше. Без рубашки, но в брюках и ботинках. Ну… в принципе, тоже ничего страшного. Все еще пьяный – значит, времени прошло мало. Кровать, казалось покачивалась и подрагивала. «Вертолеты», похоже, не спешили заканчиваться. Что за судьба, даже по синей дыне иметь дело с авиатехникой!  
Привычный жест обогнал мозг, как близорукие люди по утрам первым делом надевают очки. Рука потянулась вправо, нащупала пузырек, палец отщелкнул крышку, и Роудс вытряхнул две таблетки прямо в рот. Злость пришла лишь в следующую секунду. Ведь не было реальной необходимости!  
Выдыхая с сердитым шипением, Роуди приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и продрал наконец глаза.  
-Привет! Я Пэм. Я взяла одну пилюлю, надеюсь, ты не против. – Спящая красавица с заднего сидения выглядела на диво свежо, как героиня рекламы кукурузных хлопьев на утренней пробежке. У нее даже грудь слегка подпрыгивала вверх-вниз. Заодно Джеймс обнаружил свою рубашку – девушка накинула ее, не застегивая.  
-Господи Исусе. Серьезно? – Таблетки выполняли свою работу, общая картина прояснилась, хотя не то чтобы Джеймс был так уж рад ее лицезреть. Зато теперь понятно, почему у его собеседницы груди тряслись.  
-Я умоляю, это вообще не самое гадкое, за чем ты меня заставал. – Тони лежал на спине, одну руку закинув за голову, а другой сминая ткань, чтоб водить пальцем по ложбинке вдоль ее позвоночника. Еще он жевал нижнюю губу, но выглядел при этом скорее как человек, который решает задачку. Хотя кто его знает, может, именно этим он сейчас на самом деле и занимался. – Ты можешь присоединиться, если Мэл не против, конечно.  
-Меня зовут Пэм. Но я не против. – Девушка попыталась дотянуться рукой до лица Роуди, но получилось только слегка царапнуть длинным акриловым ногтем по коже, совсем не больно.  
-Да-да, я и говорю Пэл… как на пачке сигарет.  
Старк положил ей руку на бедро, меняя ритм.  
Роудс видел по глазам Пэм, что она и правда не против. А еще он видел в них тот самый отлично узнаваемый блеск, который имел сомнительное счастье наблюдать в зеркале каждый раз перед особо долгим боевым вылетом.  
Конечно, она не против. И он тоже. Под амфетамином ты вообще никогда не против, только за. Любая задача, лишь бы найти голове и рукам применение. Лишь бы не останавливаться. Неподвижность порождает зуд, как будто все твое тело облепило ужасно колючим свитером.  
Именно потому, что был не против, Джеймс вылез из кровати и пошел смотреть на море.

Тони присоединился к нему не так чтобы очень скоро. Зато трусы надел, и на том спасибо. А еще рубашка Роуди почему-то перекочевала с Пэл-Мэл на Старка.  
-Зачем слинял, я же не яйца при тебе брил. – Ночной, но все равно теплый ветер трепал полы сорочки, и они оба с наслаждением подставили ему лица. Как ни крути, а бороться с зарождающимся похмельем на берегу океана как-то легче, чем в любом другом месте мира. – Это я что-то не так сделал?  
-Да не то чтобы. – Роудс помотал головой. – Сегодня для разнообразия не ты меня бесишь, а я сам себя.  
В тишине прошло минут пять, не меньше. Джеймсу казалось, что они ничего не делают. На самом деле он все это время опирался о балкон, то сгибая, то выпрямляя руки. Вроде как отжимался, получается.  
-Да ты просто не главный герой этой сраной истории. – Внезапно зевнул Тони.  
-Какой истории? – Роуди застыл на середине очередного «отжимания». – Ты точно не ел мои таблетки?  
-Ну, того бреда про смерть, летчика, который хотел стать космонавтом, а вместо этого летает над горами и стреляет из всякого крупнокалиберного. Или что там у нас стоит на последней модели истребителя, уже забыл, если честно.  
Руки хотели что-то сделать. Они хотели этого настолько сильнее постепенно трезвеющего мозга, что Роудс схватил Старка за полы своей же рубашки и впечатал поясницей в парапет. Оба уже давно были одинакового роста, но Тони вдруг зачем-то сам стал еще больше отклоняться назад, зависая затылком над прибоем, так что Джеймс смотрел на него пусть немного, но снизу вверх.  
– Как и я, не кипятись. – Старк был абсолютно безмятежен. - Мы не эти, как их там… рыцари в сияющих латах. И никогда не будем. Двадцать первый век начнется через шесть лет. Какому идиоту придет в голову наряжаться в консервные банки? Можешь дальше со спокойной душой жрать «колеса». Какая разница. Не хочу думать. Мать вашу, хоть пару секундочек просто не хочу думать.  
-Твоя пара секундочек затянулась. Все, что ты делаешь вот уже сколько… три года? Я же знаю, для тебя это все как мелкая моторика. – Роуди сделал шаг назад и потянул Тони за собой. На мгновение ему показалось, что Старк сейчас отключится и перекувырнется через парапет. – Тони. Ты в порядке?  
-Я? – Джеймс ощутил кожей лица очередной беззвучный смешок. – Всегда. Всегда, Роуди. Только так надо отвечать.

***  
Утро наступило через три с половиной часа, и они оба встречали его перед зеркалом в прихожей. Пэм, как и положено ночным грезам, испарилась с первыми лучами рассвета.  
-Я проведу с семьей несколько дней, а потом защищу на конец этот многострадальный диплом. С оружием в руках, если придется. – Вещей у Роудса с собой было немного, поэтому сейчас он отряхивал от несуществующей пыли лацканы формы. Перелет недолгий, в самолете переодеваться – глупость, а встречающая в аэропорте родня будет только рада видеть его таким. – А если опять что-то начнется на Востоке, я уеду туда по фальшивому паспорту, найду Саддама Хуссейна и задушу его первым попавшимся под руку бурнусом.  
-Желаю удачи во всех трех начинаниях. – Старк придирчиво вглядывался в свое отражение, примеряя то одни, то другие солнечные очки. Наконец, он удовлетворенно ему кивнул и оставил темно-серые. – Я сегодня улетаю в Токио и проведу там много времени. Может, даже поживу до конца года. Мы открываем очень крупный филиал, а потомки самураев меня ненавидят, потому что я, видите ли, лапшу неправильно ем. Придется сломать этот лед.  
Двоих мужчин, которые отражались сейчас в огромном зеркале, можно было хоть сейчас, без всяких изменений и редактур, брать и ставить хоть на обложку журнала типа «Форбс», хоть на какой-нибудь мотивирующий или агитационный плакат про сбывшуюся американскую мечту.  
-Я ночью нес такую херню… - Тони смешно поморщился и похлопал Роуди по руке чуть выше локтя. – Не бери в голову. Эта история точно про нас.  
Выходя, Джеймс в самый последний момент на всякий случай проверил, в кармане ли пузырек с таблетками, а Тони торопливо допил свой виски сауэр.

P.S.   
-Эх, а помнишь, лет двадцать назад мы могли кутить ночь напролет - а на утро снова за работу… - Тони мечтательно улыбнулся, но быстро поскучнел, приподнимая пальцами уголки глаз и придирчиво изучая свое отражение.  
-Как не помнить те славные деньки, когда я был наркоманом, а ты алкоголиком, - Роуди с кряхтением поднялся из кресла… и сел туда снова. Он так делал уже седьмой раз подряд, и очень собой гордился, учитывая его нынешнее состояние.  
-А теперь мы просто два достопочтенных инвалида. - Старк растянулся на кушетке, положив на глаза смоченные в чем-то ватные диски.  
-Не примазывайся. - отмахнулся Роудс, но все же, пользуясь тем, что друг его сейчас не видит, окинул Тони напряженным взглядом. Рука-то давно уже зажила. Джеймсу куда меньше нравилось, что Старк так и не перестал время от времени машинально тереть грудь. Как будто там что-то колет.  
-С другой стороны… - донеслось меж тем с кушетки. - хотя бы это мы с собой сделали сами.  
И Роуди остался сидеть в кресле, почему-то крайне довольный этой, в общем-то, не самой веселой сентенцией.


End file.
